Mati Lampu
by zfrine
Summary: Asrama mati lampu? Itu sudah biasa. Kalkulus? Crack, Gaje


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : *krik-krik* bersiap-siaplah untuk kecewa**

Asrama Putra 5 - Mahasiswa Tingkat Persiapan Bersama; kamar 224

'Teorema dasar kalkulus 1, teorema dasar kalkulus 1...mana, ya?'

Uchiha berambut emo itu membuka-buka buku _binder_nya lembar demi lembar sambil sepasang mata onyxnya memindai dengan cermat setiap judul yang ia tandai dengan stabilo warna kuning menyala. Buku Kalkulus Jilid 1 karangan James Stewart yang lebih tebal dari buku apa pun yang pernah ia baca terbuka lebar di depannya. Beberapa kertas buram dengan bekas-bekas coretan menumpuk di bawahnya.

Mahasiswa teladan yang patut ditiru.

Sementara di atas tempat tidur, seorang pemuda berambut kuning nanas asyik menatap layar laptop di depannya dengan posisi tengkurap dan _earset_ menutupi telinganya. Sesekali tawanya terdengar memenuhi kamar berukuran 4x4 meter itu. Ketika hal itu terjadi, sang mahasiswa teladan hanya melirik ke arahnya dan mendengus kesal.

Mengutuk pelan, _usuratonkachi._

Setelah tawa maniak Naruto mereda, barulah Sasuke dapat kembali berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR yang akan dikumpulkan besok. Ia tidak tahu Naruto sudah mengerjakannya atau belum, dan ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia tidak akan meminjamkan pekerjaannya meski pun anak itu menyembah dan memohon-mohon pada Sasuke.

Tidak akan!

"Ahahaha, bego banget! _Baka_!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tangannya memukul-mukul tempat tidur.

Sasuke memandangi jawabannya yang tercoret, kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Naruto dengan kesal, memicingkan sepasang mata onyxnya.

_If looks could kill…_

Menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke mengarah kepadanya, Naruto menghentikan sejenak film yang sedang ia tonton dan melepas _earset_ dari telinganya, membiarkannya menggantung di lehernya.

"Hmm? Apaan, Sas? Kamu mau ikutan nonton?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu tawa maniaknya meledak mengagetkan Sasuke hingga tulisannya tercoret sepanjang 5 cm.

"_Urusai._" Dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan Naruto.

Mungkin ia harus memakai _earset_ juga. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mendengar tawa menyebalkan teman sekamarnya itu.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan film yang ia tonton.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, tiba-tiba gelap.

Mati lampu.

"Uwaaaahh!" Lorong asrama menjadi gaduh seketika.

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. "_Kuso._"

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia hanya tinggal menarik garis lengkung ke atas sebagai grafik dan semuanya akan selesai.

Sementara Naruto merespon dengan heboh. "Sett dah…mati lampu lagi! Mana udah lowbatt nih leppi!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan perlahan dengan meraba-raba untuk menemukan tempat tidurnya, kemudian merebahkan diri di atasnya.

"Hei Sas, udah selesai bikin _kalkunyuk_nya?" tanya Naruto, layar laptop yang menerangi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto. "Hn."

Hening kembali.

Samar-samar terdengar celotehan dari anak-anak kamar sebelah. Naruto ingin bergabung, tapi ia enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dalam keadaan laptop yang sudah menjerit _critical battery,_ Naruto nekat meneruskan tontonan filmnya.

Tanggung. Sepuluh menit lagi, batinnya.

Dan tawanya kembali menggema di kegelapan. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal, mengutuk terus menerus.

Bahkan setelah _credit _film muncul di layar, lampunya belum menyala juga!

"Aaakh, mati~!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Akhirnya laptopnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan mati, meninggalkan kegelapan absolut di kamar mereka.

Naruto tidak meneruskan kehebohannya karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon tindakannya. Tidak akan seru kalau ia berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan Naruto tiduran di ranjang dan mengerjapkan matanya dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dalam keadaan begini.

"Argh, kapan sih lampunya mau nyala? Mana belum bikin kalkulus…" gerutu Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sasuke?"

Tetap tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

Mungkin si pantat ayam itu sudah tertidur pulas.

Bagaimana nasib PR kalkulus yang belum ia kerjakan sama sekali?

Kalau pun ia membuka-buka buku hard cover setebal hampir 6 cm itu, belum tentu ia dapat mengerjakannya. Bahkan ia sudah yakin 100% tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya.

Kalau saja tidak mati lampu, mungkin ia dapat mengendap-endap dan mengambil kertas PR Sasuke. Membawanya kabur ke fotokopi sebelah asrama sebentar dan-

"Aaargh…mau mati sampai kapan sih?" Ia berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**OWARI?**

**Yaah, gimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya, saya nggak tahu *plak***

**Terinspirasi oleh listrik asrama yang suka disko pas awal-awal masuk (Asrama 5 kamar 224 itu kamar saya, hehehe). Nggak jelas apa inti ceritanya, saya sendiri bingung. Tadinya pengen bikin shounenai dalam kegelapan *oopss* tapi karena dalam suasana Ramadhan, saya mengurungkan niat tersebut, ahahaha… *ketawa gaje***

**Silakan mau bereaksi gimana, terserah **_**Minna-san**_

_**Domo arigatou…**_


End file.
